


Fit to Bust

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: From the Severosmerta Fest on LiveJournal
Prompt: The first time he sees her, his eyes are fit to bust. A teenage boy's wank bank in one glimpse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lena1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena1987/gifts).




End file.
